


The Bet

by TwiceJynxed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceJynxed/pseuds/TwiceJynxed
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi /reader, Levi Ackerman / Reader, Reader Insert - Relationship
Kudos: 69





	The Bet

“ _Wait wait wait..”_ The whispered moans left her mouth as he stilled above her. She shifted her hips trying to find that angle once more. The one that always made her legs quiver, her heart race. His hips jerked forward at just the right time and a relieved sigh left her lips. He placed his face into her neck as his body once again began to roll into hers. Soft keens left her as nails scraped across his back and shoulders her body doing it’s absolute best to keep him as close as possible. 

His pants and groans filled her body with such love and desire that she swore she’d never let him go. “How can you keep taking me like this?” The husky tone of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. Her legs locked tighter around him as she felt him speed up. “You’re so good to me (Name).” This hadn’t been in the plans at all and yet it was turning out to be everything she needed. 

“Levi...” Her hushed whisper told him everything he needed to know. The way she clenched tight around him, the way her body tensed. There was a moment where time seemed to slow as he pulled back just to stare into those beautiful eyes before he began to roll his body a little harder into her. His thrusts getting sharper. 

Back arched, mouth open as she felt his hips brushing against her clit as he teased her insides into a frenzy. “That’s right baby take my dick. Such a good girl baby....”Even when she didn’t think he could get any deeper he pushed forward and her eyes crossed as he hit a spot that made her toes curl. A spot that sent dots into her vision, a little place she hadn’t even known existed. “Levi!” 

His lids covered his eyes as he sped up. Keeping that same depth, body practically crashing into hers sending them both higher and higher until finally her entire body tensed and a loud, keen left her as her eyes fluttered. Was she soaring? Was she falling? She couldn’t tell but the feeling of him pistoning into her was surely prolonging this pleasure

“Fuck you look so good cumming for me. You can do it again Princess. I know you can do it for me...” Levi was doing his absolute best to hold back his own orgasm but the warmth, how tight she was and the very sight before him left his ball tingling. Left him clenching his butt cheeks in hopes of staving off just enough for her to get another orgasm. He swiveled his hips and her back arched into him again as he hit something else. 

Slate eyes watched her. The sweat glistening between their bodies, the sweltering heat around them. No he hadn’t meant to do this but fuck was he glad. Her keens blossomed into gasps, thighs shaking and then a rushed wetness that he wasn’t expecting. Wide eyes watched as she squirted all over him. 

Suddenly the warmth of his cum was rushing from his body and into her awaiting womb causing his body to jerk pushing him deeper and deeper into her even though he knew it was better to pull out, smarter to pull out. In a way he was marking her as his forever. Though he supposed if a brat came out of this he wouldn’t and couldn’t be too upset as he helped make it. 

Drained in more ways than one he didn’t want to move but now that his body and bed was soaked it was a need. A deep sigh left him as he pulled himself from between her legs, his eyes flicked up to her face to see her smiling dopily which made his chest swell with pride. 

“Come on, lets take a shower. We’ll sleep in your room tonight.” He rolled his eyes as she groaned softly, obviously not wanting to move but knowing it was going to have to happen anyway. No one liked sleeping in a wet bed, especially Levi. 

Ever so slowly she go to her hands and knees, barely managing to crawl from the bed. She draped her body over Levi who was more than happy to help his lady. He’d be lying to himself if he hadn’t admitted to the sight of her on her hands and knees hadn’t excited him but he was going to behave himself, for now. 

How she wound up with her back pressed against the cool tiles with Levi between her legs tongue working her clit over like an ice lolly she had no idea but fuck was it everything. With one leg draped over his shoulder, his other hand working to pull her other leg to the opposite shoulder was only making it that much harder for her to focus.

His tongue dragged over her clit one good time and she gasped her fingers immediately going to his hair. “So good baby....you treat me so perfect.. so..good..” She could only mumble as he began shaking his head back and forth pushing even closer.

He hummed at her words as he moved to rub his nose against her clit while his tongue entered her core sending her into a crying mess. “Oh God..” The rush of her second orgasm left him feeling more than warm and prideful. This wasn’t going to be a one and done he’d damn well make sure of it. He slowly lowered her to her knees and watched as she looked up at him. Mouth open, eyes wide and body glistening with the water. 

They stared at each other a few more moments before she grasped his throbbing length and dove in. There were no kitten licks. His mouth fell open as she took him as deep as she could down her throat. His hand did the best it could to refrain from grabbing her thick coils of hair but it was so pretty in the water and her mouth was doing the most sinful things to him. 

The way her tongue flattened against the underside of his dick was everything but it wasn’t until he thrusted forward and hit the back of her throat making her moan that he dropped his head back and moaned. Not a groan but an actual moan which only managed to set her back on fire. What was he doing to her? Sure they were co-workers, and of course she’s loved him from a far but mother fuck was he driving her crazy. 

Her head turned from left to right slowly while she hollowed her cheeks, her eyes glancing up at him only to see him staring at her face flushed, lips parted and eyes half open and drowning her with his lustful stare. 

He worked his hips forward several more times before he tried to pull away he was too fucking sensitive to hold on and quite honestly he didn’t fucking want to anymore. Instead she shoved her mouth as far down his length as she could making yet another moan leave him as his cum rushed forward. She pulled back just in time to catch it all on her tongue. Once she was absolutely positive he was finished cumming she opened her mouth, showed it to him and then swallowed.

He swallowed thickly his mind drawing way too many blanks to his displeasure. She was going to be his one way or another and there was no one that was going to stop that. The rest of the shower however was loving whispers, sweet kisses and tender touches before they dressed in comfortable clothing and marched their way to her room. 

The sun was just cresting over the horizon when the two meandered into the Kitchen where breakfast was already prepared, and everyone was starting to mingle and talk as they ate. (Name) noticed however that Eren continued to give her these little worried glances and stares. 

“We’ve got to keep looking at the possibility of regaining the wall back.” Erwin and Levi were already in conversation about strategies and options which was definitely not something she wanted to think about. Her legs were still very sore but she most certainly didn’t regret it. Her hand raised her cup up to her lips to sip at her tea when Eren finally got the courage to approach her. 

“Captain (Name), I just wanted to see if you were okay? It sounded like you were having some night terrors..lots of whimpering, moaning.” He shifted his weight and (Name) sucked in a deep breath causing her to choke on her tea. Levi patted at her back his eyes cutting to Eren with confusion. 

“What brat?” His typical monotone voice held a hint of irritation that Erwin nor Hanji missed. 

Eren straightened up his brows furrowing in confusion. “The guys wouldn’t let me come check on her so I wanted to just make sure she was okay Captain Levi.” 

(Name) twitched, her ears growing hot as she fidgeted with her eating utensils. “No Jaeger I’m okay promise no need to worry.” The smile she offered didn’t quite reach her eyes, but how could it with Levi’s hand trailing down her back, her side and resting on her knee. 

The next few hours passed as normal however the boys of the 104th had been conversing off and on but it wasn’t until their little break with the Captain’s being in a meeting that things really got interesting. 

“So who do you think had Captain (Name) moaning like that? I wish it was me.” Reiner smirked as he glanced back at her. His eyes trailed over her body as he turned back to the other boys. Eren’s brows rose, “It wasn’t nightmares?” He asked looking between Reiner and Bertolt who was flushed red and shook his head frantically. 

“Definitely not. Nightmares doesn’t make a woman scream and moan like that. I’d put money on it being Erwin or Mike. She spends a great deal of time with both of them.” Bertolt started with as he glanced between them. 

“What if it was Hanji?” Reiner asked making all the guys look at him with wonder. “It’d be hot you can’t deny that.” He followed up his statement as Armin looked between the captains. 

He watched the way Levi seemed to hover just within reach around (Name), not touching her but being dangerously close to it. The way (Name) would glance at him every so often with a small smile. His face flushed and he glanced at the other guys still conversing. 

“I think it’s Mike she was on his team once and like his right hand. I mean look at him!” Connie motioned towards Mike who was now making his way over to (Name). Mikasa however scoffed and rolled her eyes boys were idiots. 

“It’s obviously Captain Levi.” All the boys looked at her and laughed loudly as though she’d told a joke until Armin tensed. All eyes turned towards the Captain as the familiar sight of Mike taking a deep breath as he got close to (Name). 

It was the shock of Levi’s arm curling around her waist and gently moving her to the other side of him. It was the dead stare that Levi gave the other man that clearly stated back the fuck off that left all the guys except Armin stunned. 

Meanwhile Levi was still staring Mike down. He didn’t need words but he’d used them anyway. “Stop sniffing around my girlfriend like a mutt.” 

Erwin’s laughter was boisterous and only matched by Hanji’s cry of pure excitement. “ _Finally!!”_


End file.
